lairebsafandomcom-20200213-history
Laws of Avalon
The List of the Commonlaws of Avalon The laws that apply to the common citizen of Avalon are called the Common Laws or the Duke’s Laws.Listed below are the Common Laws as of September of 1110. Every citizen of Avalon and visitor is expected to abide by these laws. By order of the Rightful Rulers of Avalon, the following are the common Laws of the land known as the Duchy of Avalon, here forth set in to protect Her citizenry. These Laws are to be obeyed by all common citizens of the Duchy and all common visitors to this land. The Nobility of Avalon and all duly recognized Noble Visitors must adhere to the Laws as set forth in the Codex Nobilis. These Laws are to be enforced by the Nobility and their duly appointed representatives through adherence to the Rules and Procedures set forth herein. The minimum and maximum penalties set forth here in are set forth by the Ducal Seat. The judge does have the discretion to exceed these limits if the crime warrants. Ignorance of the Law is not a defense. 1. All persons must pay proper heed and respect to those whose station is above them. These persons shall include the Nobility of Avalon, Squires, Seneschal, Inquisitors, Magistrates, and Sheriffs. The failure to do so is proscribed. 2. All persons, regardless of their station, have the right to peaceful existence. It is a crime to force one’s will upon another person by force of arms, magical conjuration, or any other means available. These means include, but are not limited to: Thaumaturgy, Charms, and Hypnosis. 3. All persons have the right to bear witness against another person when judgment needs be passed over an occurrence of injustice. However, bearing false witness in such matters is proscribed. 4. All persons are proscribed from committing Acts of Necromancy. Such Acts include, but are not limited to: · Casting spells from the School of Necromancy, be it from personal knowledge, scrolls, magical items, or artifacts. · Necromantic Sorcerous Rituals. · Necromantic Warlock abilities or rites. · Necromantic skills or innate abilities. 5. All persons must pay tribute and taxes to their liege lord. Failure to do so is proscribed. 6. All persons must muster to the call-to-arms when summoned to serve to the fullest extent according to their skills and abilities. Failure to do so is proscribed. 7. All persons are proscribed from committing acts of Treason. Treasonous acts include but are not limited to: · The making of any Oaths, Obligations, or the sharing of intelligence that will lead to the willful detriment of Avalon or its peoples. · Attempting by overt or covert acts to overthrow or displace the rightful rulers of Avalon. · To kill or injure the rightful rulers of Avalon. · To act in any way that is not in the best interest of Avalon or its peoples. 8. All things contained within the Duchy of Avalon are the personal property of the Royalty of Avalon and their heirs. Only by special writ from the Royal House can any other measure of property be established. 9. All persons within the Duchy of Avalon are considered freemen. The keeping, trading, transporting, or in any way engaging in acts of slavery is proscribed. 10. All persons are proscribed from committing acts of theft. 11.'''The Law is the province of the Royal Household and the Nobility of Avalon. The act of taking the Law into one’s own hands is proscribed. '''12. All persons are proscribed from committing acts of murder. 13. '''All persons are also required to bear witness according to proper rules and procedures. Failure to do so is proscribed. '''14. '''Worship, being a follower of, or support of the Dark Lord or its minions is proscribed. This includes, but is not limited to: Dark Paladins, Dark Clerics, Dark Sorcerers, Dark Acolytes, and their ilk. '''15. '''To willfully obstruct any investigation made by the Nobility or their duly appointed representatives is proscribed. This includes but is not limited to: destroying evidence, killing witnesses, withholding evidence, and harboring fugitives from the Law. '''16. Entry into the Darkwood is strictly forbidden. The damage to human life and property caused by disturbing the Darkwood will determine the severity of the penalty. 17. The creation, leading, participating, or support of any group, guild, order or organization that persecutes, harasses, attacks, defames, or oppresses any lawful race, group, guild, or order is proscribed. Enforcement of the Laws of Avalon This short treatise was transcribed by Alfred Martinson from Teachings on the Laws of Avalon; A Short Lesson There is often much confusion in regards to the Enforcement of the Laws of Avalon. In general, commoners of Avalon are forbidden from taking the law into their own hands. But it is important to note that often times adventurers and heros come across people committing acts of evil, necromancy and general law breaking. When this happens, the adventurer is encouraged to use their best judgement in that situation. If they come across a necromancer raising or using undead or a Dark Paladin sacrificing innocent people, the adventurer should act against them. If the evil doer survives the incident and can be safely (for the adventurers) transported to stand justice before a Noble of Avalon, this action should be taken. If this is not possible and prudent, a Noble should be notified upon return to town. Any violation of the laws that is observed by commoners which does not immediately threaten life or property is often a difficult matter. Should the adventurer or passerby do something? What should they do if anything? This is a difficult subject seeing as, in its purest form, it is illegal for a commoner to take the law into their own hands. But it is essential to understand and it should be repeated that Avalon is a good and lawful society. As such we are responsible to look out for the well being of our fellow citizen as well as law abiding visitors to the Duchy. This all being said, it is morally best that a law breaker be brought to justice before the proper authority and amends made to anyone who has been wronged. So, in my opinion, apprehend the individual, so long as your or anothers life is not endangered unnecessarily, and bring them, and anyone who has been wronged, before a Noble of Avalon to have the situation satisfied.